


Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1070]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Uh oh. Jenny is insistent on speaking to Gibbs and has headed for Gibbs' house after McGee spilled the beans. What is Jenny walking into? Will any of them survive?





	Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/05/2002 for the word [proclivity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/05/proclivity).
> 
> proclivity  
> A natural inclination;predisposition.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), and [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale

Bang. Bang. Bang. Tony groaned, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. Gibbs chuckled, pulling Tony closer to him, thankful that Tony had insisted on the locked door as he had no desire to leave his bed or Tony to deal with whoever wanted in.

McGee arrived just shortly after Jenny and inserted himself between the Director and the door. “Wait, Director!”

“Get out of my way, McGee!” Jenny shouted. If Jethro was home, she was going to see him. She didn't care what stood in her way.

“Really, they shouldn’t be disturbed, Director.” 

“Either help me get in the house or get out of my way, McGee. I will be getting in there one way or another.” 

McGee gulped. This wasn’t going at all according to plan. Though truthfully, he hadn’t had a plan when he left NCIS besides trying to beat the Director here.

Before McGee could decide one way or another, the director gave up on the front door and circled around to the backdoor. She wasn’t even sure the backdoor had a lock. 

“Hey!” McGee yelled loudly, hoping to attract the attention of the inside occupants. “Stop Director! Gibbs isn’t going to like it if you barge into his house.”

McGee chased after the Director, yelling the whole way. Tony did his best to ignore it all. He wasn’t ready for the real world. 

The door slammed open as the director finally got it unlocked. Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps and McGee continued to yell loudly and futilely behind the director. Gibbs sat up in concern and reached for his clothes. 

He barely had his pants on when the Director opened the bedroom door. Tony glanced over at the door and at Jenny's shocked expression and with his proclivity to turn into a cat at times of stress immediately turned back into a black kitten complete with a bell around his neck. Gibbs sighed and picked up his kitten, automatically petting Tony and scratching behind his ears. 

“Is there something we can help you with, Director?” Gibbs motioned McGee out of the room and tried to indicate to McGee that he should go back to the office. McGee had never been good at reading him, though, so he didn’t know if McGee would pick up on his meaning.

McGee left, but only went as far as the living room. He collapsed on Gibbs’ couch and buried his head in his hands. He just knew Gibbs was going to kill him and if he didn’t Abby would if he didn’t tell her exactly what happened. How could he listen in on Gibbs and the Director especially when Gibbs was half dressed and clearly caught having sex with Tony? 

Jenny's mouth open and closed a couple of times, but no sound came out. “What is going on here, Jethro?” Jenny finally squeaked out.

“I'm sure it's fairly obvious, what happened here." Gibbs tilted his head in consideration. "Is there a problem, Director?” Gibbs asked, stressing Jenny's title to make it very clear that he knew there was nothing in the agency regs that prevented their relationship. 

“Damn it, Jethro! Where the hell have you been? And why haven’t you been answering the phone? Surely you weren’t fucking DiNozzo all this time.”

“You know, he can hear and understand every word you’re saying, right? He’ll remember when he returns to his normal form, but no as you so crudely put it I wasn’t fucking Tony this whole time. We had to go out of town to research some information that came into our possession during the case.” Gibbs wasn’t about to explain to Jenny about the Cat Kingdom unless he absolutely had to. Nor did he want to go into detail about the prophecy. He'd already ruined Jenny's day enough, throwing fate and destiny and all that shit at her wouldn't help.

“And you couldn’t call?”

Gibbs shrugged. “My phone broke and by the time Tony fixed it we were in an area with no cell signal.”

“What about Tony’s phone?”

“Same issue.” 

“Why the hell is DiNozzo a cat?” Jenny finally blurted having run out of normal questions to ask.

“Long story.”

“We’re sure it’s DiNozzo?”

“Yes.”

“Well, fix him and get the hell back to work. You need to close your current case fast. I need your team on two new cases that have come in and we need to talk about budgets.”

Gibbs sighed. Tony and him had been planning to come back in to work after they slept to figure out the prophecy. “If that’s all, why don’t you leave and let me finish dressing.”

“Wait. What the hell happened to Ziva? She hasn’t been seen since you two vanished.” The shock of Tony turning into a cat and Gibbs clearly having had sex with Tony had completely discombobulated Jenny and she was just blurting things out as he remembered them.

Gibbs growled. “If she knows what’s good for her, she won’t show her face around here again.”

“What the hell, Gibbs? You can’t just fire people from the agency.”

“I didn’t fire her, though, believe me I wish I could.”

“Then where is she?”

“Hell if I know.” Gibbs hoped she was in hell. That’s where she deserved to be. “Seriously Director, you should go back to NCIS and let me handle this. Tony and I will be in in a couple of hours probably. Maybe longer, depends on how long it takes him to return to his normal form. We would have been in sooner if you hadn’t barged in here and turned him back into a cat.” Gibbs glared at Jenny.

Shepard finally got the message, but she still had more questions. Jenny opened her mouth to ask, but Gibbs shook his head and pointed out of the room. “I’ll explain better once we get to NCIS and you’ve had a chance to process everything and figure out what you really want to know.”

Jenny sighed, but nodded in agreement and headed out of Gibbs’ house.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
